


Caffeine and Leather

by peachesandass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, M/M, Smoking, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandass/pseuds/peachesandass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's wearing a white v-neck (that goes the perfect amount of low), a black leather jacket that looks really freaking soft, the tightest leather pants he has ever seen, and studded combat boots. The guy's long, unwashed hair and scruff really ties the 'hot and homeless' look together. Steve wishes he could pull something like that off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Leather Pants Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long work, so bear with me. It may take a while for me to publish each chapter, I'm sorry! If there is something that needs to be improved, or if you like it, please let me know!

Steve is working another long, slow Wednesday at his local coffee shop. Sam usually stops by on days like this to provide at least some source of entertainment, but he said he was caught up. "Caught up" is most likely just his cover for flirting with Maria Hill, who he doesn't stand a chance with. Steve has brewed himself three double shot espressos so far, but nothing has woken him up. His head jerks up from the counter (Ow. A bit too quickly apparently) when the old brass bell above the door rings.

His tenth customer of the day struts up to the counter with a little too much confidence, and places his hands on the cracked wood. Steve slowly looks up to the man's face and mumbles a faint "How can I *yawn* help you?" *hiccup*. "Iced vanilla coffee, please." The man states in the roughest, sexiest voice Steve has ever heard since he worked in this godforsaken coffee shop. "Okie dokie." Steve squeaks. What the hell was that Steve? Are you trying to be cute? God. "Mhm." The man confirms. Steve figures he doesn't need to ask for the man's name since he's the only one here. He passes the coffee and change to the man across the counter, and watches him saunter out of the shop, kicking the door open with his black combat boots.

***

Next Wednesday, the same man walks into the lonely little coffee shop, and Steve is awake enough to actually look at him. He's wearing a white v-neck (that goes the perfect amount of low), a black leather jacket that looks really freaking soft, the tightest leather pants he has ever seen, and studded combat boots. The guy's long, unwashed hair and scruff really ties the 'hot and homeless' look together. Steve wishes he could pull something like that off. "Hey, um, hey." Steve hears someone raising their voice. The man squints at Steve's name tag. "Um, Steve? Hello?" "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't realize... just, um... what can I get you?" The man orders an iced vanilla coffee and pays quickly. The man always appeared to be in a rush, but Steve wished he could stay longer. As he walks out of the shop, Steve notices the way his leather pants hug his entire back side. Hot mystery coffee guy comes by the shop two more times before Steve discovers his obsession with the man's pants.

***

Sam finally comes back to the coffee shop next Wednesday because Steve won't stop complaining about how "it's so freaking boring, GOD I'M JUST SO BORED, if ONLY I had a best friend who would come talk to me..." Sam had taken a seat on the opposite side of the store, consumed by the day's newspaper. Amidst the silence, the bell above the door rang. Iced coffee guy waltzes into the shop, and Steve tries (and fails) not to stare at the man's thighs and unreasonably sharp cheekbones. "Um, hi." Steve manages to choke out, and Sam smirks from behind his newspaper. "Iced vanilla?" Steve asks, without really needing to. "Yes please, g-" "grande, yeah." Steve cuts the man off. Sam glares at Steve, reminding him of their earlier conversation. [ "Just ask the man for his freaking name, Steve. Do you think he's not gonna give it to you? He's not gonna kill you, god, just ask him." "But-" "NO. Ask leather pants man for his damn name, Steve. I'm tired of hearing about it. ]

Steve hesitated before grabbing a plastic coffee cup, his hand hovering over the stack. "Um..." Steve breathed. "Yes?" The man asked, one incredibly sexy eye brow raising in question. Sam shoots Steve one last glare. "Uh, your name. Please. Thanks." Steve explained, reaching for the sharpie on the counter. "James, but you can call me Bucky." Hot mystery coffee guy stated before placing his cash on the wood counter. James/Bucky left with his iced coffee, and Sam practically skipped over to the counter. "Hey, heart eyes." Sam shouted at Steve. "So that's leather pants guy?" "Yeah, I guess" Steve said as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. At least now he had a name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky attempts actually talking to Steve, and Steve tries to stay on his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the first chapter was pretty boring! Hopefully this one's better!

"Steve, you gotta do something about this guy." Sam was sitting on the couch in Steve's living room, watching him pace around the coffee table. Steve ran his hands through his greasy blonde hair. "He's just some guy though, who's really hot and has just happened to become a regular, and he never talks, and is always at the shop when no one else is and it's really awkward and, ugh..." Steve groaned in exasperation.

***

"Buck!" Natasha yelled as she opened her apartment door to see Bucky leaning against the frame. "Sorry, I thought you were Clint! You came at a great time, he's about to come over." She swept her bright red hair out of her face and led Bucky into her small apartment kitchen. "Coffee? Oh, never mind, you already have some." Natasha mumbled. "Wait a second! Is that from the hot barista at the shop down the street?" Bucky's cheeks turned red as he shifted his feet. "Cheeky bastard." She uttered.

Clint had been lecturing Bucky for five minutes so far. "Dude, you've gotta actually say something to the guy except 'vanilla iced coffee'. Spice it up a little, you know?" Bucky raised one eyebrow as Clint made exaggerated hand motions towards him. Natasha punched Clint in the arm and told him to 'sit the hell down'. "Seriously Buck, just make a little conversation for once." "No one else is ever in there. It's awkward." "Then go on a different day, idiot." Clint muttered.

***

Steve was working on a Friday, when all the white girls and the impatient office employees came in for a coffee break. Only three people, including him, were working today. That freaking bell rang every minute and the new girl had spilled four coffees so far. God, he needed a break. 

When Steve thought things couldn't get any more chaotic for him, Bucky, formally known as leather pants guy, walked in. Each time he got closer to the front of the line, Steve felt his knees getting weaker. Steve hadn't mentally prepared himself for Bucky to come today; he was used to late afternoon Wednesdays when he could guiltily watch Bucky saunter out of the shop. He was wearing a white tank top today, with grease smeared on the front and on his forehead. When Bucky reached the front of the line, he actually spoke. "Hey, Steve." Steve looked confused until Bucky glanced at his name tag. "Oh, yeah" Breath, Stevie. Come on. "The usual?" "Actually..." Bucky rolled the word off his tongue. He leaned over the wooden counter and tapped his fingers against it. "What's your favorite?" Steve felt his face heat up when Bucky looked at him through his eyelashes. Steve pulled on his collar. "Ummm... I like the frappuccinos." "Mhm, I'll take the double chocolate one." Bucky said in that goddamn rough voice.  
Bucky handed Steve his change and pushed himself off the counter.

***

"How'd it go?" Natasha purred as Clint pulled her hair away from her face. "Fine." Bucky stated. "Just 'fine'? Oh my god, some details please." Clint mocked. "I think I was too seductive." Bucky hesitated. "No. Not seductive enough, Buck." Natasha pointed an angry finger at Bucky. "If you were seductive enough you would have been making out in the storage room." She stated as Clint nodded along with her. "We'll come with you some time."

Steve was pacing again and Sam was watching. It had been five minutes until Sam finally asked what happened at work. He knew it was work, where else did Steve go during the day? Sam was his only friend after all. "Dude, just tell me. I won't judge you, or any-" "GOD, SAM... He's so damn frustrating. He actually talked today, is that a good thing? Don't answer that. No, wait, don't. AND HIS VOICE. Oh God, the voice. IT KILLS ME, SAM." Steve ran both hands through his hair, then placed them on his hips. "Did you say anything back to him?" Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Um, I told him to get a frappuccino?"

***

Bucky started coming to the shop on Mondays during his lunch break, when he felt more comfortable actually talking to Steve. Steve finally worked up the courage to ask him what all the grease was from one day. "Oh, this?" Bucky laughed, twisting his hips. "I work at a car garage, minimum wage, but, you know, pays the bills." "Yeah." Steve barely choked out as he handed Bucky's coffee over.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve started dozing off against the glass of the pastry cases when he was hit in the head by a coffee cup. "Steve." Sam said through gritted teeth. Late afternoon Monday was slow, but there were usually at least ten customers in at a time. The bell above the door rang as Bucky walked into the shop. "Hey, Steve." He said as his eyes roamed the menu. "You know, I have a full hour off today, so, if you wanna, I don't know, take a break..."

Even though there were still a few people in the shop, Sam left with a wink to give Steve some 'privacy'. Steve and Bucky sat in the corner of the shop, and Steve only left the table when a customer came in. Steve sat on a short stool with one foot on his knee, and Bucky sat across from him with his legs spread. Steve couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted to be between them. "So, um, do you work at the garage everyday?" Steve asked. "Only weekdays." Bucky sucked down the rest of his frappuccino and kicked Steve's foot with his own. "Tell me a bit about yourself, Steve." "Okay, well, I live in an apartment above the shop, in 6"0', and my middle name is Grant." "Awesome. I live two blocks down, in 5"11', and my middle name is Buchanan... And... I'm gay." Bucky hesitated on his last sentence, and stopped tapping Steve's foot. Bucky refused to look away from his feet, but Steve just stared at him with his huge, gorgeous eyes. "Uhh... I'm bi." Steve said, then stood and went back behind the counter. "Well, I... I have to get back to work. Thanks for stopping by, I mean, thanks for your business, or, yeah." Steve mumbled.

***

As soon as Bucky got out of the shop, he sprinted to Natasha's apartment three blocks down. He knocked on the door as hard as he could until Natasha opened the door and he fell inside. He angrily ran his hands through his long, brown hair. "Shit, SHIT." "What'd you do, Buck?" Natasha grabbed Bucky's shoulders and led him to her couch. "I may have told him I'm gay and I think he freaked out." "Oh my god. Are you kidding me. You ran all the way to my damn apartment to tell me about your freaking barista?" "Yes." "Okay. Okay, what did he say?" "He's bi." Bucky answered. "OH MY GOD. REALLY? That's awesome, Buck!" "Yeah, but then he freaked out and told me he had to get back to work." Bucky probably freaked out more on the inside than Steve did, but that was beside the point.

The phone rang three times before Sam picked up. "Hey, Stevie, what's up?" "Sam! Oh my God. Sam, he's GAY." Steve half whispered half screamed into his phone. "Really? That's great! Right, is that great?" "I DON'T KNOW." Steve yelled. "Alright calm your little lovesick ass down. Are you gonna ask him out or something?" "I mean, I don't really know him, Sam." "Yeah, well, just do something about it. I'll see you later."

***

Natasha invited herself and Clint to Bucky's Monday coffee break, because apparently she needed to approve of Steve. When Bucky tried to stand in her way, she flipped him onto his back and threatened to break his arm if she couldn't meet him. "Fine! Whatever, just don't scare him." He grunted in reply.

When the door opened to the shop, Steve expected to see Bucky but instead saw a short red head, clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. Behind her was a man covered in band aids with tousled blond hair. Bucky walked in behind the couple with red cheeks and an embarrassed expressed. "Ummm, what can I get you?" Steve asked suspiciously. The woman eyed him up and down, turned to the man behind her as he raised an eyebrow, and turned back to Steve. "Two tall blacks and a double chocolate frappucinno." "Please." Bucky coughed out from behind them. "Oh my God. Fine. Please?" She asked in a mocking tone. After the woman paid, she and the man sat at a corner table and stared at each other. It was weird; almost like they were heaving a telepathic conversation. It gave Steve the creeps. "Sorry, Steve. That's Nat and Clint, I guess you could call them my friends." He rubbed the back of his neck. "They're... nice." Steve answered. 

Natasha drank all her coffee, decided Steve was acceptable, and dragged Clint out of the shop before he could order another coffee. "See you later, Buck!" She sang as she left. 

***

Steve was the only one working today, and traffic was surprisingly slow. He blamed it on the weather; everyone probably wanted ice cream instead. The bell above the door rang as Bucky practically dragged himself up to the counter. His tank top was stuck to his torso, and his pants were barley staying up. "Hard day at the garage?" Steve asked. "Oh my God, yes. It. Is. So. Freaking. Hot. I need a frappe. STAT." Bucky lifted his hand to snap, but fell on the counter instead. "Oh, God. Are you sure your okay?" Steve hesitated to touch Bucky, but settled with placing his hand on the counter beside him. "You know, if you need some cold water, or AC, or something... I mean, I live right upstairs. You could, you know, borrow my couch or something. If you want some rest." Bucky turned his head so he could look up at Steve. Dammit, why did he have to be so cute? "Um, yeah okay. Are you sure?" "Yeah." Steve answered. "No one's come in today anyway, I can just put up a sign, you know? Like 'be back in an hour' or however long you need."

***

As soon as Bucky sat on Steve's couch, he tore off his tank top and kicked off his boots. He fell back onto the couch, spreading his arms and taking in a huge breath of the cold air. 'Abs. Abs and biceps. That freaking line of hair. Abs. God no, this is going to be torture.' Steve thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of choppy, I apologize! I love these huge awkward dorks though, so I hope you do too

Bucky sat up and placed his head on the back of the couch. Steve grabbed two cold water bottles from his fridge, placed one on the coffee table, and sat down on the other side of the couch. 'Oh my god, that's so cute.' Bucky thought to himself as Steve brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Can I get you anything else?" Steve asked. "Nah, no I'm good, thanks." Steve had started to notice Bucky's Brooklyn accent on his third trip to the shop. 

Beads of sweat continued to drip down Bucky's face and chest, and soon enough Steve started sweating too. Whether Steve was sweating due to heat or nerves, he wasn't sure. "So, about a few weeks ago..." Steve started, then looked over at Bucky to see that he was asleep. Steve sighed, took the water bottle Bucky was clutching from his hands, and wiped the sweat off his face with his discarded tank top.

After a few minutes, Bucky had slowly begun to fall towards Steve, and eventually ended up with his head in the other's lap. Steve froze. "Shit." One of Bucky's legs was bent at the knee, the other propped up on the arm of the couch. One arm laid on his stomach, while the other draped over Steve's thigh. He tried not to shift as to not wake the other man.

Once Steve was sure Bucky wasn't moving, he lifted one hand and slowly paced it on Bucky's scalp. The man was sticky with sweat, and his hair was coated in grease. It should have been disgusting, but Steve didn't mind. Once he was sure Bucky's breathing hadn't changed, he ran his hand through Bucky's hair. He brushed the extra pieces away from his face, curling them around the man's ears. Steve continued to brush the tangles out of Bucky's hair, massaging his scalp. "God, what did I get myself into." he whispered. "You are so beautiful." Bucky's lips formed a smirk, and Steve's whole body blushed red. His hand froze on Bucky's scalp while he carefully opened one eye. "Hey" Bucky yawned. "Um, uh, I'm sorry I should probably just-" "No. Steve, calm down. It's okay." Bucky reassured him. He lifted his hand from his stomach and cupped Steve's chin with it. "You're beautiful too. And I need to get back to work!" Bucky sighed. He sat up quickly, pulled his shirt and shoes back on and threw open Steve's door. "Thanks for letting me borrow your couch, Stevie!"

***

The next Monday, Bucky sauntered into the shop with his tank top slung over his shoulder. "Hey, no shirt no service." Steve smirked. "C'mon, you know you like it." Bucky spread his arms and turned in a quick circle. "Plus, we're the only ones here." Steve's face and neck turned red at Bucky's comment.

"You want a frappuccino?" Bucky nodded yes. "So, yesterday..." Bucky started. Steve froze, dropping the frappuccino he was spraying whipped cream on and spilling it on the floor. "DAMMIT." "Oh my God, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" "Mhm." Steve squeaked. "Here, let me help." Bucky ran around the counter and took the plastic cup from Steve's hands. Steve pointed to the mop in the corner and grabbed a few paper towels. "Crap, it's all over my hands." Bucky slowly leaned the mop against the counter and grabbed Steve's wrist as his eyes darted across his face. Steve swallowed and licked his lips at the same time the other man did. Bucky brought Steve's hand up to his mouth, and put his lips over his pointer finger. The other man sucked the whipped cream off each of Steve's fingers before he processed exactly what Bucky was doing. He took a step backwards, and Bucky dropped Steve's wrist. "Uhh, I need to get back to work." Steve nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah me too."

***

Bucky was just about to knock on Natasha's door when she swung it open. "Oh my God, Buck, I heard you running up the stairs. What the hell is up with you?" "I need a smoke." "You haven't smoked in weeks, Buck! You're doing fine, you don't need to relapse." Bucky made grabbing motions towards Natasha until she sighed and pulled a cigarette from the pack in her back pocket. 

Natasha called Clint over, and kissed him as he walked in the door, which only made Bucky sigh louder and wallow in more self pity. "What's wrong with you?" Clint asked. Bucky replied with a stare as deadly as Nat's. Clint threw his arms above his head and headed towards the kitchen to get coffee. "He fucked up." Natasha replied as Bucky sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week or so!  
> Hopefully this chapter is better, I'm not exactly sure where this is going, I'm just winging it. Thanks for reading!

Clint put his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with laughter. "Oh God, that is just... Oh my God." He sighed. "That's so embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you." Natasha punched Clint in the shoulder as she sat beside him on her couch. "Shut up."

Bucky avoided the coffee shop for a week or two, settling for coffee at Nat's during lunch break instead. He usually passed time by pacing or napping, and replaced his coffee for whiskey twice before Natasha threatened to kick him out. Bucky had been sober for half a year and hadn't smoked for a month or two until he met Steve. Nat sat by Bucky on her old leather couch and squeezed his shoulder. A few strands of his long hair swept across his unshaven face when he turned towards her. "Maybe staying away from him _isn't_ the best idea." she suggested. "Why do you like him so much, anyway?" 

The man's face fell as Natasha questioned him. "He just... does all this cute stuff, and he's an awkward dork. And he's skinny but he has muscle, and he's absolutely gorgeous." he groaned. "Oh, and he makes the most delicious double chocolate frappuccinos." He licked his lips as he spoke. Natasha gave him a quick smile. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

***

Bucky returned to Steve's shop the day after Natasha told him to 'sort his shit out'. He flicked his cigarette onto the street and pulled the door open. It was a slow day at the shop, with only two people sitting at the corner tables. Steve heard the bell ring, and glanced up from behind the pastry displays. As soon as he spotted Bucky, he wiped his hands on his waist apron and walked over to the counter. "Hey, where've you been, lately?" Steve asked. Bucky shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. 'Oh my God, Buck, just suck it up and tell him', Bucky thought to himself. "I was scared to come back." he muttered. 

Steve placed both palms flat on the counter. "Wait, you were  _scared_ to come back to the shop? I lost serious business 'cause of you." Steve laughed as Bucky rolled his eyes. At least Steve wasn't being as awkward as Bucky thought he would be. Steve winked and grabbed a plastic cup from the top of the grande stack. "Nope. This one's on me." Steve poked his own chest when the other man tried to pass him cash. 

Bucky sat on a barstool close to the counter so he could watch Steve work. He moved gracefully, but it almost looked uncoordinated. He watched the man's back and arms as his muscles shifted with each movement. "Hey, Stevie?" "Yeah?" Steve asked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward or uncomfortable, in like, five instances." Steve turned around and stared straight at Bucky. He adjusted his position on the barstool, uneasy in Steve's stare. "It's alright. I'm sorry for kind of freaking out. I'm just, yeah, I'm alright now. Thanks." Bucky nodded and Steve went back to work on the man's frappuccino.

"Dammit, this is the shit man," Bucky managed to get out between sips of his drink. Steve laughed (or was that a giggle?) "I'm glad you like it! So... I was thinking..." he leaned across the counter, put his elbows on either side of Bucky's frappuccino, and placed his chin in his hands. "Maybe we could hang out some time? Like, not when I'm working?" Bucky wiped whipped cream of his lips. "Yeah, I'd like that." Steve broke out into a huge grin and wrote his number on Bucky's hand. "Call me, we'll set something up, k?"

Bucky practically skipped back to his apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve and Bucky eventually decided to meet on Friday night at Steve's favorite Italian restaurant down the block.

Bucky washed his hair but left his scruff so he didn't look like he cared _too much_. He threw on a faded tee, his favorite leather jacket, ripped jeans, and boots. Steve wore a blue tee, khakis, and tennis shoes.

Bucky greeted the other man outside the restaurant. "Damn, Stevie, you always look so put together." Bucky grinned as he looked Steve up and down. Steve punched Bucky in the arm. "Shut up, jerk." "Punk."

Bucky ordered spaghetti, but didn't eat much; he was too busy watching the man across from him. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. Steve shoveled pasta into his mouth and periodically spilled sauce over his chin. In between bites, he finally looked up to Bucky. "Woo wot weatin?" Bucky laughed and shrugged. "Not that hungry any more."

***

The temperature had probably dropped about 20 degrees by the time they had left the restaurant. Steve shivered beside Bucky and scraped his shoes against the sidewalk. "Shit" Bucky muttered. He slowly took off his jacket, and turned to drape it over Steve's shoulders. "Hey, woah. Oh, um, thanks." Steve shrugged the jacket on and shoved his hands in the pockets.

'Oh my God, this is the softest thing I have ever felt' he thought to himself. As they were walking, Bucky noticed how well his jacket fit Steve.

They continued their stroll until they reached the coffee shop which led into Steve's apartment. "Thanks for dinner, Bucky, it was really nice" Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah." Bucky was barely paying attention to what he said as he took a step closer to the other man. He licked his lips and searched Steve's face.

When he looked up, Bucky placed his hands on Steve's cheeks and watched as his eyes grew wide. He closed his own and slowly pressed his forehead to Steve's.

Their warm breaths seemed to mingle forever in the cold air between them until Steve pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky's stubble rubbed against Steve as their mouths moved together.

Steve began stumbling to find his keys in his back pocket as their lips remained locked. The two men tripped towards the door and Bucky turned Steve so that he was pressed against it. Steve moaned before he had to stop to breathe. They stared into each other's wide eyes until Steve turned to unlock his door. As soon as the door was thrown open, Steve grabbed Bucky's cold hands and pulled him up the stairs.

***

When Steve awoke, his arms were wrapped around Bucky's shirtless torso. The other man's mouth was open wide and his chest heaved. Steve lifted his head and placed a kiss on Bucky's chest. He traveled down his stomach until he reached his belly button.

Bucky sat up straight on the bed when Steve blew a raspberry on his stomach. "OH MY GOD." Steve sat beside Bucky and shook with laughter. "I'm gonna go downstairs; get us some coffee and sandwiches." "Wait" Bucky whined. He made grabbing motions towards Steve, who had just gotten out of bed to pull on socially acceptable pants, and pursed his lips. Steve sighed and leaned down to press his lips to Bucky's. He felt Bucky grin when their lips met and quickly made his way down to the shop.

***

"Someone looks flust-" "SHIT." Steve clutched his chest as he turned towards the red headed woman in the corner of the shop. 'Natasha, was it?' he thought. "Nice jacket" her eyes trailed down to Bucky's leather jacket which hung on Steve's shoulders. "Oh, this, yeah. Sorry, I was just coming to get some coffee and, um..." "Yeah, I did too." she raised a suspicious eyebrow. 

Clutching her coffee, she sauntered out of the shop with one last comment. "Say hi to Buck for me, will you?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT HAS BEEN LIKE A MONTH.  
> Please tell me what you think of it or what I should change/if I should just give up on this fic.  
> I have no idea where this is going, by the way.  
> I may be starting another fic some, which should be much better than this! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU!

Steve made his way back up the stairs with two hot coffees. He poked his head around the corner into his bedroom to see Bucky fast asleep on his bed. His mouth was wide open and his arms were spread. Though they didn't go any further than spooning and kissing last night, Steve still thought it was a dream.

"Hey..." Steve whispered. "Hey." He said, louder this time. No reply.

Steve placed the coffees on his nightstand, and slowly placed one knee on the bed. He smirked as he put his other knee over Bucky. He straddled Bucky's thighs, and placed both hands on his hips. As he gently ran his fingers over Bucky's hipbones, he felt the other man begin to squirm beneath him. 

He brought his hands up to Buck's ribs and moved his fingers quickly over them. When tickling barley woke the other man, Steve pressed his lips to his jaw. He pecked kisses down his jawline, then moved his mouth to Bucky's neck. His breathe ghosted over his neck before he began sucking on the sensitive skin near Bucky's collarbone. 

The man's eyes shot open the moment Steve's lips met his neck. He pressed his palms to the sheets and curled his toes. "Ste-" he barley choked out before Steve lips met his. He moaned in pleasure when Steve bit his bottom lip. Bucky attempted to turn himself to get on top of Steve, and flipped too fast.

"Fuck..." he whimpered when he hit the floor. Steve tried not to laugh, he really did, but he couldn't help it. He snorted as he looked down to see Bucky on the ground with flushed cheeks. "I brought coffee?"

***

Steve and Bucky spent the rest of the morning together until Bucky had to go the garage and Steve had to go down for the shift change.

He let Steve leave his leather jacket on.

***

Steve was exhausted by the end of the day, but he still wanted to watch the sun set over the city. Once every customer left, he threw Bucky's leather jacket over his shoulders and pushed the door open.

He was greeted by a puff of cigarette smoke. "Hey *cough* Buck." Bucky nodded and placed his cigarette back between his lips. The two men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Bucky interrupted. "Nice jacket." He spoke around his cigarette. "Oh, yeah... can I get a drag?" Steve asked. "Hell no." Steve looked genuinely offended as he dramatically placed a hand to his chest. "Bu-" "Asthma"

"Fuck you." Steve replied. "Maybe later." Bucky blushed at his own answer.

"Well, um, if I can't actually smoke, can I at least..." Steve began and Bucky raised an eyebrow. As soon as the cigarette was out of Bucky's mouth, Steve placed his lips on the other man's. Bucky placed a hand on Steve's hip and dropped his cigarette out of the other. He moved both hands up to Steve's neck and pulled him closer. Steve opened his mouth and sucked in the nicotine on Bucky's breathe. He sighed at the taste and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Bucky hurried to get Steve pressed against the brick wall of the coffee shop and hitched a leg between Steve's. Steve savored the flavor of the cigarette and Bucky mixing on his tongue. 

Steve turned his head to break their kiss. He gasped for breathe, caught between wanting to breathe and wanting to suffocate just so he could kiss Bucky longer. Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to his neck.

"Thanks." Steve laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry, you guys. I've given up on this fic because I have no idea which direction it's going in, and it's getting kind of boring. Also, I haven't updated it in a really long time, and I feel like shit, and I've been really busy. I'm sorry!  
Thank you for reading my fic, though! I'll probably write some short ones again every once in a while. I love you!


End file.
